<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby Room by sssinbin (racingthesunset)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148454">Ruby Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingthesunset/pseuds/sssinbin'>sssinbin (racingthesunset)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, there's really not much to say here it is what it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingthesunset/pseuds/sssinbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Looking at you, I got one thing on my mind / I really, really wanna love you / But I can't say the word I want to</i>
</p><p>You're ready to call your night out a wash and head home...until a couple of very pretty boys make a much more appealing suggestion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Part 2 to my beloved friend. This is my first attempt at writing for Mx and I desperately hope that it's in-character and is everything you could have hoped for! I love you so much. Never forget that these are the kind of men you need and deserve in your life...accept nothing less! Enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Special thanks to J, without whom this would absolutely never have been written. Your help every step of the way has been invaluable and I hope you enjoy the final product (least we forget you are also a birthday girl)!!</p><p>Title is from the Foxboro Hot Tubs (Green Day)'s "Ruby Room", and lyrics in summary from Monsta X's "Love U".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Come out with us</i>, they said.</p><p><i>It’ll be fun</i>, they said.</p><p><i>We can drink and pick up some boys</i>, they said. Have a good time while you’re on vacation, and all.</p><p>And yet...here you are, sitting at the bar and kicking your heel against the worn-out barstool as you sip a drink and survey the crowd of boring patrons. Your friends are split between comforting a too-drunk girl your group found crying in the bathroom, and enjoying the night out on the dance floor with whatever boy or girl they’ve picked up.</p><p>You’re just about ready to call the evening a wash, downing your drink and pulling out your phone to call a taxi, when you see him.</p><p>He’s tall and strong featured, with a defined nose and jaw that make him stand out from the crowd of generic looking men you’ve been stuck watching at all night. Long legs, tight jeans, and a leather jacket have you staring openly. You feel your heart sink a moment later, though, when a second boy nudges his shoulder and leans in to say something to him. The second man is a little slimmer and has opted for a plain, fitted t shirt instead of black leather, but he’s just as stunning. You figure two guys that gorgeous must be together, and therefore likely not interested. You sigh, looking back at your phone and opening a rideshare app. </p><p>At least one of your assumptions is very quickly proven wrong.</p><p>The handsome one in the leather jacket approaches you first, leaning against the bar beside you with a smirk and the offer of another drink. His name is Changkyun, he tells you, and his eyes light up when you calmly appraise him and tell him sure, you’ll take that drink.</p><p>His pretty friend joins you for the next round, and some lighthearted conversation turns into flirting turns into a hastily called taxi ride that’s a lot more exciting than the one you originally thought you’d be taking.</p><p>....................</p><p>The hotel room door swings shut behind you with a soft click. The smaller of the two men - Kihyun, he’d said - flips the bolt lock into place, ensuring that you have the privacy you’ll need for the rest of the night’s activities. You turn your attention back to Changkyun, who wastes no time in pulling you into a deep kiss. One of his hands strokes gently over your hair and other slides down your back to cup your hip, his thumb stroking gently just where your thigh meets your pelvis. </p><p>You sigh against his lips, shifting your body closer, and reach a hand out behind you for Kihyun. He makes a soft, pleased sound and a moment later presses himself warm and close against your back. Kihyun busies himself kissing over your neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin to make you gasp. Changkyun smiles against your lips, drinking in your response to his hyung’s teasing.</p><p>Caught between them, it’s hard to focus on anything else, hard to think further than the hot lips on your neck and the eager tongue licking into your mouth. It’s not until Changkyun pulls back to watch the way you sigh and arch back into Kihyun as he marks up your neck that you can even take a full breath. The sensation of Kihyun holding you close from behind and of his lips on your throat is only intensified when you look at Changkyun. His dark bangs fall into his eyes just enough to highlight how sexy his mostly-exposed forehead is, and his eyes are bright with arousal as he watches you both. You wonder if they’re a couple, or if they just pick up third partners together - but it doesn’t matter to you, not really, so long as you get to experience them both.</p><p>“C’mon,” Kihyun whispers against your neck, making you shiver at the sensation of his breath over skin still damp from his kisses. </p><p>He tugs you towards the bed, and a moment later you find yourself on your back with Kihyun on one side of you and Changkyun on the other. They’re stunning, and even moreso when they meet eyes over you and lean in to kiss each other. Changkyun brings one big hand up to stroke Kihyun’s hair, mussing it where it’s been carefully styled up to show off his undercut. </p><p>You all but purr beneath them, enjoying the show. They’re beautiful as their lips meet, and to your surprise, Kihyun leads the kiss. Changkyun moans softly into his mouth, hand stroking over your body where you’ve propped yourself up on your elbows. He was almost aggressive in the club when you met, drawing you in with little effort. The thin tank top and artfully loose leather jacket painted a picture of an effortless bad boy, exactly the type you love to spend a wild night with but let depart at his leisure the following morning.</p><p>Now, though, his hand is gentle as it traces your curves (still over your clothes, though you’d like to change that soon), his face relaxed and sweetly yielding as Kihyun chases his mouth and nips at his lower lip. You watch them a while longer before reaching up and cupping Changkyun’s jaw. He breaks the kiss to smirk down at you, confidence back in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Come here,” you tell them both, tugging at Kihyun’s shirt collar and hooking a finger into Changkyun’s choker. </p><p>You almost regret it - their joint attention on you is overwhelming, each boy kissing up the sides of your neck, hands teasing ever so lightly over your hips, thighs, <i>almost</i> your breasts. Kihyun nips, his lips pouty and sticky with gloss, and when he sucks at your abused skin it’s hard and sharp. He hums, pleased, each time you gasp or choke back a moan.</p><p>On your left, Changkyun drags wet, open mouthed kisses up the column of your throat. The heat of his mouth is intoxicating and the drag of his tongue makes you squirm, his lips somewhat smaller, but softer than Kihyun’s. You fist your hands in the bedsheets, hips kicking up, and try not to moan too needily. </p><p>It’s a lost cause.</p><p>The two of them are relentless, coaxing noise after noise out of you. You whimper when Kihyun squeezes your thigh and groan when Changkyun sucks a hickey directly under your ear. As if they have some sort of shared telepathy, they move as one to pin your hips to the bed and kiss your neck in tandem. It makes you moan outright, and you feel Changkyun snicker low and sexy against your skin.</p><p>Kihyun sits up, fingers flaring out across your hip and teasing at the zipper of your tight-fitting jeans. He watches Changkyun lick into your mouth with bright, hungry eyes, and you can’t stop watching him even as you kiss his friend (boyfriend?). His smoked-out eyeliner is the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen, and his lips are swollen and dark from the way he’s been working on your neck. You push up against his hand and let your eyes flutter closed at last, losing yourself in Changkyun’s bruising, aggressive kiss - but they fly open again as Kihyun slides your zipper down and teases two fingertips inside your jeans. You moan enthusiastically against Changkyun’s lips and try to shove your hips up, but both of them only hold you down harder.</p><p>You’re going crazy.</p><p>Kihyun’s fingertips brush over your mound and one just barely grazes your clit, but in this state it’s enough to have you almost shouting. Changkyun pulls back from the kiss.</p><p>“Calm down, baby, we haven’t even started yet,” he tells you, voice deep and tone playful. It should sound like an overdone line, but it doesn’t - instead it’s devastatingly hot and you whimper embarrassingly loudly. </p><p>You know they’re hot, they know they’re hot - what’s the use in pretending you aren’t affected?</p><p>Both of them seem to like the shameless response, with Changkyun’s hand sliding up from your hip to caress your waist under your shirt. His fingers are hot and dig into you just enough to give an arousing sense of control, but not so much that it hurts. Kihyun swipes his fingertips back and forth over your panties, barely able to move a centimeter in the confined space - exactly enough to drive you crazy without providing any real relief. He bites his lip, and you bite Changkyun’s in response.</p><p>He has the nerve to snicker at you, face hovering inches above yours. He’s incredibly attractive, smirk firmly in place, and you wonder where the softness you saw earlier when he was kissing Kihyun went. You decide to test things out.</p><p>“Going to be good for us, sweetheart?” You coo up at him. </p><p>Changkyun’s eyes widen and his pretty mouth falls open. It’s your turn to smirk.</p><p>“Isn’t that my line?” He replies, recovering fast despite Kihyun’s giggling, and sits up, pulling you with him. </p><p>You initiate this time, letting him pull you to a kneeling position but immediately sliding your hand around the back of his neck and tugging him forward into another kiss. Your other hand teases through Kihyun’s hair, playing with the buzzed strands of his undercut. He leans into the touch, sighing softly, and you rub your fingertips over the back of his neck. Changkyun kisses you back eagerly, both his hands holding your waist.</p><p>He’s considerably bigger than you, and just feeling his body so close to yours is arousing. His hands are warm and big, and you can tell he’s strong. Kihyun’s arms bulge in his fitted t-shirt, too, and you can’t wait to see what the two of them look like divested of a few layers. Hoping to move things along, you tug at the hem of Changkyun’s shirt and pull back from the kiss, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Off?” You suggest, and his smile is outright dirty. </p><p>His hands leave your waist to grip the shirt and pull it off, making a show of it, and they’re replaced by Kihyun’s from behind you. His breath is cool on the back of your neck, tongue wet and warm in contrast as it plays over the marks left earlier. Chankyun strips the shirt off slowly, revealing tight abs and firm pecs with small, peaked nipples.</p><p>You eye him over appreciatively, and waste no time before ducking your head forward and licking over one nipple. He inhales sharply, sensitive, and you smile as you drag your teeth over the hard bud. Kihyun watches hungrily as you edge closer to Changkyun, clinging to his bare shoulders with both hands as he kisses across your jaw and down your neck again. Both of their hands play over the hem of your shirt, Kihyun’s fingers toying with the buttons as he reaches around from behind you. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” You urge him on, tipping your head back onto his shoulder to give Changkyun better access, and to allow you to kiss Kihyun too. </p><p>His skilled fingers make quick work of your top and soon it’s being tugged off your shoulders, leaving you in a lace bra that doesn’t hide much. Changkyun sucks in a breath, clearly awed, and you preen under his gaze.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” he purrs, cupping your jaw, all the confidence from earlier returned to him, “so sexy, I wanna-” He cuts himself off by pressing his lips to yours again, familliar by now.</p><p>Your tongues play over each other as one of his hands skates up your side and cups your breast in earnest, fingertips scritching over the lace to tease your nipple to hardness. Kihyun presses his hips to your back, and you can feel the bulge in his pants. You smile, pulling back from Changkyun and liking how he chases your lips just a bit.</p><p>“How do you want it?” You ask them both, so wet by now that you think it might start showing through your jeans if they don’t take things a little further.</p><p>Their eyes meet over your shoulder, and Kihyun surges forward from behind you. He rolls his body to the side and tugs you with him until you’re straddling him and he’s laid back against the luxurious hotel pillows. </p><p>“Ride me, gorgeous?” He asks, eyes slitted and catlike, the very image of sex. </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” You can barely answer, as overcome with lust as you are. </p><p>Before you can take a breath you find your hips rolling against his bulge eagerly and you’re leaning down to kiss him. You’ve spent a lot of time tonight kissing Changkyun, so far, and the contrast is exciting. Kihyun kisses sharper, harder, like he’s trying to drink in all of you at once. He kisses eagerly, seeking control where Changkyun kissed slower and lazier, the power he had over you a given. </p><p>You pull away from Kihyun’s mouth to moan when Changkyun presses himself to your back. His shirtless chest is warm and wide against your skin and the outline of his cock clear against your ass. You push your hips back against him and mouth your way down Kihyun’s neck, bending forward to give Changkyun more of a taste of what’s to come, and to better access Kihyun at the same time.</p><p>Kihyun is moaning beneath you by the time you sit up and urge him to take his shirt off. You see him make eye contact with Changkyun over your shoulder, and suddenly both are sitting up to strip their clothes off entirely. You smile, excited that they’re ready to progress, and reach down to unbutton your jeans fully. No sooner have you started to push them down your hips, though, than both sets of their hands are pulling you forward to straddle a now-naked Kihyun. You suck in a breath as you take in the sight of him, muscular shoulders leading into a compact frame and gorgeous abs, his v-line framing a pretty cock. It’s not the biggest you’ve taken, but it suits him perfectly - attractive and curved just right, hard against his belly. The head is dark, the same shade as his gorgeous lips, and you want to dip your head to take him into your mouth but Changkyun’s strong arms around your chest stop you. </p><p>He mouths over your neck, not sucking hard any more, and his hands slide from cupping your breasts to caressing your waist before finally gripping the waistband of your jeans and stripping them down and off you. You lean forward to kiss across Kihyun’s bare chest, making sure your ass is on display for Changkyun as he looks up from tossing your jeans over the edge of the bed.</p><p>His eyes widen, then narrow, and you choke as he immediately slides a hand between your legs and presses hard. Kihyun coos underneath you, hands cupping your face and guiding you into a kiss as Changkyun moans openly when he feels your wetness. You soaked through your panties somewhere back when Kihyun first teased two fingers into your jeans zipper, and have only gotten wetter since then. Changkyun rubs his fingers over you, playing with the wet fabric and clutching at your hip with his other hand as you shudder with need and gasp into Kihyun’s mouth. You didn’t realize how close you were until this moment, until his hands were on you just right, and you grit your teeth and stop kissing back because of how <i>much</i> it is. They both seem to sense it at once, and Kihyun moans against you at the same moment that Changkyun speeds up the movement of his hand, and before you know if you’re coming with a groan. </p><p>You roll your hips uncontrollably against Changkyun’s hand, eyes shut tight as pleasure courses through you. You can’t breathe, it’s too much, it feels so fucking good after what seems like hours of teasing. It’s good, it’s good, it’s so good, you need <i>more</i>, need Changkyun to press harder, and you hear him hiss a curse through his teeth, clearly incredibly turned on. </p><p>You pause a moment, forehead pressed to Kihyun’s chest, eyes shut. Your body is wound tight, wanting more pleasure, another orgasm, and Changkyun moves behind you. You feel the hot line of his cock against your thigh for a moment, then his hands sliding over your ass. You moan and push back, wiggling your ass just a little as Kihyun guides your mouth to suck at his nipple. You feel more than hear his soft moan as it rumbles through his chest, and use your teeth a little more to see how he’ll react. He nearly yelps, the high sound trailing off into a whine as his whole body jerks beneath you, back arching so he can push his chest harder against your mouth. You answer him with your tongue, dragging it over one nipple and then the other, hands kneading at the muscles of his shoulders as Changkyun moves to strip your panties off.</p><p>You lift your head for a moment to look over your shoulder at him. Fuck, he’s hot - dark hair falling into his eyes, rounded nose complimenting his strong jaw and pretty lips. You want him, badly, and say so. He bites his lip when he smiles, acting coy, and pulls your panties off, a shuddering sigh leaving him when he can finally see and smell your arousal fully. You turn your head back, a little shy suddenly, and return to kissing over Kihyun’s chest. You needn’t have worried, though. Changkyun full-on moans behind you, hands sliding up your thighs as Kihyun’s move from your waist down to your hips.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, so hot,” Changkyun whispers, and you can tell he’s staring at how wet you are, how open and ready.<br/>
He shuffles closer and his cock presses against your upper thigh. It’s big - long and just the right thickness, and you want it in you badly. But there’s another boy underneath you, and his cock is leaking against his abs now, twitching at the sound of Changkyun’s deep voice praising you. </p><p>“You wanna see too?” You ask him, a sudden confidence flooding you as you realize just how much both these beautiful boys want you.</p><p>“Wanna fuck you,” Kihyun answers, voice sure and steady. </p><p>You breathe out hard through your nose, ridiculously turned on by the confident way he says it, and rock back against Changkyun, who moans in turn.</p><p>Changkyun holds you close and nibbles at the shell of your ear. </p><p>“Let’s get him ready first, hm?” It’s more an instruction than a suggestion, and you press your hips against him in response. </p><p>Kihyun bites his lip as Changkyun slides your body further down the bed, allowing you to dip your head and kiss over his abs. You look up from under your eyelashes, hair falling to frame your face, and trail your tongue around where his cock is dribbling precome, without actually touching it. Kihyun fixes you with a look so powerful that you freeze where you are, tongue out, and Changkyun groans above you.</p><p>“Kiss it,” Changkhyun tells you in a hoarse whisper, and you feel wetness slide down the inside of your thigh.</p><p>Eager to please, you do as he says, placing a tender kiss to the head of Kihyun’s flushed cock. Kihyun hisses, whole body shuddering as he works to keep still, and you kiss him again and again. He tastes salty and a little bitter, but it’s not a deterrent by any means. His cock is just the right size for you to swallow around and you’re eager to try. </p><p>“Lick him. God, you look so good like that, you’ll drive him crazy,” Changkyun says, voice low in your ear. </p><p>His body is layered on top of yours, warm and arousing. He holds himself up with both arms, forearms flexed on either side of your shoulders, and fuck, it’s hot. You follow his instructions and lick up the side of Kihyun’s shaft, swirling your tongue under the head of his cock and mouthing wetly down the other side. He throws his head back and moans, one hand tugging at the sheets while the other squeezes his own thigh. You take the head into your mouth and suck just as he looks up and meets eyes with Changkyun, some wordless communication passing between them.</p><p>“Suck him, yeah, baby you’re doing so good,” Changkyun sounds strained, and you can hear the soft sound of his hand on his own cock behind you. </p><p>You suck hard and start to bob your head, Kihyun heavy on your tongue but filling your mouth just right. His moans are breathy and high, neck falling back in a pretty curve as he gasps with pleasure. It’s a heady feeling, knowing that you’re the one doing that to him, that it’s your mouth he’s reacting to. </p><p>You let your eyes fall shut and give it your all, sucking hard and pulling off every few moments to tease him with your tongue. Changkyun continues to talk you through it, his hands sliding all over your bare body but never pressing a finger inside you the way you wish he would. One of his hands traces up your thigh, caressing your ass and then spreading out big and warm on your back before it closes lightly around the back of your neck. You whine, mouth full of Kihyun’s cock, and nod your consent as best you can.</p><p>“Just like that, fuck, yes,” Changkyun’s voice is deeper than ever with arousal, his cock wet against your back, and you <i>moan</i>.</p><p>Changkyun guides your head as you bob over Kihyun’s cock, and the feeling of his hand firm and solid on your neck is such a turn on that you feel your legs start to shake. His fingers are long, just barely teasing at your jaw, and you want him to push you harder, to hold your mouth open, to make you take it. You only realize how loudly you’re moaning when Kihyun’s voice joins yours. Changkyun strokes your hair and pulls his hand back to jerk himself a little more, both hands then moving to caress your body. </p><p>You whimper around Kihyun as Changkyun teases a hand across your inner thigh, fingers wet with your arousal, and then leans forward to press those two fingers into Kihyun’s panting mouth. They both moan and you have to pull off as Kihyun’s hips kick forward. You can’t wait any more, it’s too much, too hot.</p><p>Kihyun grips his cock at the base and taps it against your lower lip. </p><p>“Ride me?” He asks, thin sheen of sweat across his forehead making him look so good that you can’t resist crawling up his body to kiss him. You’d almost forgotten that was the plan in the first place, but fuck if now isn’t the perfect timing - you think you might die if you don’t get something inside you soon.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” you agree, licking your lips a millimeter from his and pulling back before Kihyun can kiss you, and reach between your legs.</p><p>It’s only then that you realize there’s no condom, and freeze for a second before Changkyun seems to read your mind. The loss of his warm, bare body behind you is startling, but he’s back in a moment, stroking his cock again a few times as he settles back onto the bed. You lift a hand from Kihyun’s shoulder to rub over your clit and between your folds, making sure you’re ready, but before you can express any concern Changkyun’s blunt fingers meet with yours. They’re slick with lube, and you moan, shuddering, at the feeling of his fingertips on your entrance at last. Your fall forward, burying your face in Kihyun’s neck as Changkyun rubs lube over you and then moves to roll a condom down Kihyun’s length, clearly experienced. Kihyun’s own hands slide from your hips to your ass, squeezing and toying with you as you moan and gasp against his neck. It’s too much and not enough all at once, both of them touching you differently and overwhelming you in the best way.</p><p>Once the condom is on, Changkyun wraps an arm around your body and eases you upright, bicep bulging attractively under your breasts. You kneel over Kihyun, looking down at his gorgeous body, at his pretty cock so hard and eager for you. Changkyun slides his clean hand over your lace-covered nipple and his hips kick against your ass, cock sliding wetly against your skin. If you weren’t so turned on it might be a little gross, but as it is, it’s incredibly arousing. You want him to bend you over and fuck you right now while you cry out into Kihyun’s mouth, but - you promised to ride Kihyun, and you want to do it. For all that he’s been bossy, you know he must be painfully turned on by now and wanting more.</p><p>Changkyun’s hands meet in the center of your back as you position your body over Kihyun’s hard cock. </p><p>“Okay?” He whispers in your ear, and you shudder with arousal at his voice being so close. </p><p>“Mmhmm,” You confirm, turning your head to kiss him again, one eye on Kihyun to see how he responds. </p><p>He loves it, that much is immediately obvious. Kihyun moans, gripping his cock and stroking it over the condom, eyes trained intensely on where your lips meet Changkyun’s. You smirk, tipping your head back to show off the hickeys all over your neck just as Changkyun unhooks your bra and slides it off. Kihyun’s eyes flutter and he moans again, high and soft, at the sight of your full breasts finally freed with Changkyun pressed close behind you. You wish you could see the picture you two make for yourself, but if Kihyun’s reaction is any indication, you look pretty fucking good together. </p><p>You shuffle forward on your knees a few inches and take Kihyun’s cock in hand. He groans and his hips thrust up into your hold, one of his hands flying to your hip and the other fisting in the sheets. He’s gorgeous, his tight body flexing hard and his pretty face awash with arousal. You stroke over him a few times before guiding his cock to line up with your entrance, wetter than ever between your own arousal and the lube Changkyun rubbed into you.</p><p>Changkyun kisses your neck and holds your hip with one hand, his layered over Kihyun’s, and together they guide you down onto Kihyun’s cock. All three of you moan, and you let your head fall back as your breath catches and you adjust to the intrusion. He’s not huge, and that helps, the slide easier and pure pleasure - no pain at all. You’re so wet, so eager, and feeling something finally press against your g spot is everything you’ve wanted since - god, since you got dressed to go out tonight, if you’re honest. Kihyun huffs out a harsh breath and then moans again, loudest of all of you, as he tries to keep from thrusting up into you immediately. </p><p>Lucky for him, you’re more than ready for it. Shifting your hips, you move up and down on him a few times before seating yourself fully, legs spread wide across his body. He’s smaller than Changkyun, but still well-built, and you know you must look good straddling him like this. Changkyun mouths over your shoulder behind you, murmuring against your skin about how hot you look, how sexy you both are, how much he loves it. You hum happily and tip your forehead sideways against his, bringing one hand up behind your head to run through his hair. Kihyun’s eyes follow the movement, appreciative, and you smile down at him. </p><p>You start to roll your hips just as Changkyun presses his cock against your low back and ass, and the dual sensations are incredibly hot. You can feel how much he desires you, how attractive he finds the image of you riding Kihyun, and at the very same time Kihyun himself is moaning and gasping beneath you. His cock is rock hard inside, and you set a pleasurable rhythm, hips undulating and body tilted forward at just the right angle to stimulate your g spot.</p><p>Changkyun’s hands caress your breasts, thumbs flicking your nipples to hardness before sliding down to grip your hips and set the pace. He moves you easily, bouncing you on Kihyun’s cock, and all you can do is moan and drag your nails down Kihyun’s built chest. At the same time as Changkyun picks up the pace, he grinds his hardness against your back, rutting forward each time he pulls your hips down to meet Kihyun’s. The three of you move together in a cacophony of skin against skin, of moans and whines and gasps.</p><p>Kihyun growls through gritted teeth, telling Changyun when to speed up or slow down. It’s incredibly hot, and when you meet his eyes you both grin - him lazily, and you with elation and pleasure. Changkyun sinks his teeth into your shoulder, tongue hot against your skin, and thrusts his cock hard against the roundness of your ass. Arching your back to give him better access, you find that the new angle has Kihyun’s cockhead rubbing your g spot with every thrust, sensation hitting you like a thunderbolt. You cry out, hands scrabbling over his chest to find purchase in the sheets, and let your head hang as you beg for more, harder, faster. </p><p>Changkyun holds you steady, cock sliding wet and hot up against where Kihyun’s enters you, and Kihyun braces his feet against the bed to fuck you in earnest. From there, it doesn’t take long to have you coming hard, shuddering between them as you rhythmically clench around Kihyun. He bites his lip against the sensation and throws his head back, hips pounding up again and again, faster, faster, faster - until he’s coming too, back bowed with the intensity of it and hands clutching at your hips over Changkyun’s. </p><p>The two of you whimper together, voices mingling as you come down. Their joined grip on you is bruising, their presence around you overwhelming, and you still want <i>more</i>. Kihyun is resplendent beneath you, chest heaving, sweat rolling down between his pecs. The longer part of his hair, once carefully coiffed, is spread out against the pillow in a dark halo, and the short sides are damp with sweat. He looks like a god. Thighs shaking with the force of your orgasm and the desire for more, you lean down to kiss him, letting his softening cock slip out of you. The kiss is just as intense and passionate as any of the ones earlier, and he leads effortlessly. </p><p>His breath hitches for a moment as Changkyun moves fast behind you, stripping the condom off of Kihyun and rolling a new one down his own length. </p><p>“Ready for me, baby?” He asks, and it should be all cockiness and confidence, but his eyes are fixed on Kihyun over your shoulder and his voice is tight with need.</p><p>“Hyung?” He asks, even as his hands are on your hips tugging you up and back.</p><p>“Come closer,” Kihyun orders, eyes still sharp and eager despite having just come. </p><p>As sexy as their dynamic is, though, you just want another cock in you and you want it now. </p><p>“Fuck me, come on, fuck me,” You demand, voice hoarse from all the earlier activity, and both boys’ eyes fix on you at once. Kihyun’s hand comes up to cup your jaw and Changkyun shuffles you forward, and just as your lips meet Kihyuns, he slides home inside you.</p><p>You moan so loudly into Kihyun’s mouth that he jerks in surprise, and you bite his lip in retaliation. Changkyun is big, stretching you open and filling you perfectly, and the sensation is only intensified by how sensitive you are from being fucked once already. He wastes no time before starting to thrust, big hands spanning your waist and pulling you back onto his cock with every snap of his hips.</p><p>Your hands find Kihyun’s shoulders and you hold on for dear life, Changkyun’s grunts and moans behind you providing a counterpoint to the sound of his hips slapping yours and the obscene wet slide of his cock in you. Kihyun runs a hand up your back and grips your hair, light but controlling all the same, and whispers how hot you look just taking it, how good you’ve been for him, how good Changkyun is being for him now by fucking you just right.</p><p>It’s incredible. His words have you on a high - all you can hear is his fucked-out voice, all you can feel his the warmth of their bodies and the intense sensation of Changkyun’s cock inside you, and all you can smell is Kihyun’s cologne overlayed with the heady scent of sex.</p><p>You try to lift one hand from his shoulder to touch yourself, but Kihyun beats you to it, leaning up against the pillows with his abs flexing to reach between your legs and massage your clit. You all but scream, arms giving out, and find yourself helpless with your face buried in his neck as Changkyun adjusts without missing a beat and continues to fuck you hard, spread out on top of his hyung.</p><p>That’s how you come for the third time, with Changkyun’s hands on your hips and one of Kihyun’s on your clit, the other tight in your hair. Trapped between them, orgasm all but forced out of you, screaming with pleasure and unable to do anything but shake in their arms and beg for more.</p><p>The comedown takes longer than earlier, this time, and you know your legs are still shaking, body twitching with aftershocks even after Changkyun has pulled out of you and rolled you gently to the side. You keep your eyes shut, head pillowed on Kihyun’s shoulder and Changkyun curled up behind you with one strong arm wrapped over your chest. He noses gently at your ear, soft and affectionate.</p><p>“Good?” He asks, voice quiet.</p><p>“Oh my god,” you croak out. “You have to ask?”</p><p>He laughs softly into your neck, clearly pleased - it’s cute, and you can’t help but smile. Kihyun strokes a hand down your body.</p><p>“You were amazing - both of you were.” His tone is warm and you place a chaste kiss on his bare collarbone.</p><p>“D’you want me to go?” You ask sleepily, knowing that this is, after all, their hotel room. </p><p>“Noooo,” Changkyun whines, suddenly clinging to you with all four limbs and nuzzing into the nape of your neck like a puppy.</p><p>You giggle, delighted, and look up to see that Kihyun is watching him with affection shining in his pretty eyes.</p><p>“Stay, if you want to?” Kihyun looks hopeful. “If you have a little time, maybe we could have some more fun in the morning…”</p><p>“Oh, in that case,” you answer as overdramatically as possible, raising an eyebrow as well as you can from under Changkyun’s embrace.</p><p>Kihyun’s cautious look dissolves into a sweet, wide smile. Behind you, Changkyun presses another kiss to the back of your neck.</p><p>Going out tonight was <i>definitely</i> the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>